


Here, The Beast Hunts

by majesticllamalady



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass Slapping, Dark, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair Pulling, He's so much not nice, Jeepers Creepers Vibes, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo is just a monster of all trades, No Beta, No HEA, Not all sex is dub-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut and Filth, Some serious messed up stuff happens, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, mentions of Ass play, predatory behavior, this is dark, turn back now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticllamalady/pseuds/majesticllamalady
Summary: Nothing ever happens out in the middle of nowhere Texas, until something actually does. There is something lurking out there, it wants Rey and it will have her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Here, The Beast Hunts

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted either the day before or the day of Halloween, but my mom surprised me for a visit so for almost a week I've been having to stay up really late to try and get an hour or two of writing in because let's face it - I am not going to write this kind of thing next to my mOtHeR.
> 
> There is no beta, and I will comb back through this to edit where I need to once I get some decent sleep in. Please be mindful of the tags, and turn back to where ye came from if this isn't your kind of spice. My comment section is not a place for debates or hate :3
> 
> P.S There is a bit of a song mentioned in this fic and that song is: "The Boogey Man w/ Chick Bullock" by Todd Rollins & His Orchestra.
> 
> Enjoy!

Every morning Rey would awake to the same thought, ‘ _I’m going to get out of here._ ’. Her mind would take her someplace far away from here. Someplace north, perhaps the mountains where she could be surrounded by forests; trees as tall as buildings all around a cabin big enough for just her. Rey would sit out on the front porch, sipping on a coffee and watch as the seasons would the world around her into different colors throughout the year.

Then a sound, or a smell would bring her back to reality.

How could she ever leave?

Rey lived on a dying farm with her keeper, Unkar Plutt. Calling him her foster father would mean that the state would have been involved, which was laughable. There was a vague memory in the tail end of her mind, a memory where her parents gave their daughter away as a payment method for their repaired vehicle when they had little money. The only tears shed had been from her, begging them not to leave her, how she would be a better daughter. Not even her mother could be bothered to give her a glance back as she closed the door, the cloud of exhaust shooting in her face as Rey had finally pulled from Plutt’s grasp just as they drove away.

She was too young to remember their names, or even her last name.

So, she was Rey, just Rey.

She had been abandoned in possibly the most rural part of Texas. It was a couple hours to the nearest populated town of more than a few hundred people. Out here people lived miles apart. Roughly a thirty-minute drive from Plutt’s property was a four-way stop that had a rusted out gas station with two pumps, a cramped discount grocery store, and a greyhound bus stop that hadn’t seen a traveler in what was probably years. Out here you either had to make do with what you had or a had something good enough trade with the “neighbors” if you did not want to drive hours away.

This abandoned wasteland of forgotten people was not even considered a town. There was no name for this place, just the road names.

But on this dying farm was also a scrapyard that is Plutt’s goldmine and Rey’s means to live. He fixed the farm equipment and vehicles for the inhabitants of his place and would always make a good payday or trade. His shop, which was an aged barn struggling to hold onto its foundation, was the only option within hours. Plutt even had a decent enough tow truck for the neighbors or for a trip out to a poor traveler and their broken-down vehicle somewhere at a distant highway.

Rey was sure he had spike strips and other means to vehicular damage out there to bring in vulnerable customers. Without certainty, because she had heard countless times of the laughs between Plutt and one of his goons talking about it.

It is probably what had happened with her parents, she would think in disdain every time she would hear their laughs over it.

The haze of memories cleared away from her mind as she gathered herself up from her dingy twin mattress on the floor, threw on a oil stained white shirt that was two sizes too large for her so she needed to tie it into a knot at her hip, ripped up and just as stained jeans and tugged on her work boots. The soles of the boots were held together by staples from a staple gun, tar, and whatever else she could get her hands on to keep them from falling apart. Clothing and shoes were a privilege, Plutt would remind her each time Rey would try to prompt him into purchasing her another pair or clothes her size.

Mostly her “new” items would come from the suitcases of unfortunate travelers or from the pity of the neighbors.

Rey made her way down the creaky wooden stairs, through the living room filled with a few pieces of mismatched furniture, around a big television Plutt had treated himself to a couple years back, and Rey only ever watched programs on it when he would be out of town. She had her own little one that sat on the edge of the kitchen counter. The small, ugly brown television with some strips of duct tape on the back keeping it together, was one of those older ones with the knobs, and two antennas poking out from the top.

It would always be the end of the day when she would cook dinner for Plutt, whichever one of his goons working that day, and herself, that she would be able to unwind from the hot day to watch the news or a cartoon.

They would cruelly tease her for watching cartoons. Rey had just recently turned 18 and watching Looney Tunes or something like that were for children not for a girl her age.

She would ignore them of course; it was her piece of happiness and they could go shove it for all she cared.

From there Rey trekked out the backdoor to the chicken coop that was built onto the side of the barn, checking on the hens to see if any eggs were to be laid today. She had been craving scrambled eggs with her toast, but as she checked under the bums of the mother hens, no such luck.

“He’s going to want to start eating some of you if you’re not going to lay, y’know.” Rey wiggled her brows at the feathered ladies. Her only response back were some clucks with a hint of attitude she was sure.

Rey opened her mouth to argue with them when she was cut off by the growing conversation between Plutt and what sounded like Teedo as they moved about within the barn on the other side of the splintered wood from her.

“Not much of a dent after all.” Plutt chuckled. “Not even a spec of blood.”

“Nothin’ underneath either.” The sounds of squeaky wheels moving around, Teedo probably moving around underneath the tow truck as they conversed. “No hair, blood, nothin’.”

She could hear Plutt plop down into his chair, breathing heavily most likely because walking just a few feet was enough exercise for the glutton.

“Don’t matter,” He breathed out. “Coyotes or the birds are probably eating everythin’ but the bones by now.”

“It was a bumpy there for a second; you’d think the fellow would’ve left somethin’.” Teedo replied, but there wasn’t any trace of remorse, just amusement.

“Wonder if his head cracked open like an egg, and the animals are getting’ a sunny side up breakfast?” Another man guffawed from somewhere else near the other two. Rey had never bothered to learn his name, he only recently started working for Plutt a month ago and she does her best to avoid his creepy stares; always finding different reasons to avoid being alone with him.

There had only been a quick second before Teedo and Plutt joined in on the laughter.

Rey felt bile rise in her throat, rushing out of the chicken coop as quickly and as quietly as possible.

She had grown used to their disgusting sense of humor, from wretched to sexist, even at her expense. Still, Rey could not help feeling pity for the unfortunate stranger to have been walking along the country road sometime in the night. Maybe he was hitchhiking, seeking out help from a kind individual only have been met with the front end of a truck.

It only made her stomach turn worse as she thought about how they kept driving and were making _jokes_ about the afflicted soul.

If Rey was brave enough to confront Plutt, to demand that he let her drive the truck and seek out the stranger. Perhaps, by chance, he may still be clinging to life and the animals have not sought him out yet.

Reality was a cruel thing because she knew none of those things were possible.

Plutt would never let her drive the vehicles without him or Teedo, he didn’t trust her not to run away and he couldn’t risk ever losing the free cook, maid, mechanic, scavenger and whatever else she would be tasked to do.

Not to mention from what she had overheard; it would be very unlikely someone could still be alive after that and the animals were swift with finding their next meal.

Rey had finally stopped running, bent over with her hands on her knees as she dry heaved from the horrid images her imagination conjured. After catching her breath, she took a moment to study her surroundings.

She had run so far from the barn that the laughter was a distant echo now, far past the meager scrapyard full of rusted vehicles and other discarded items, into the fields of dead corn stalks. The fields stretched far and wide into the horizon where faint outlines of mountains and hills rested. The sun high above the cloudless sky beaming down its unforgiving light and heat.

There was something that caught her eye, Rey could not believe she had missed it in the first place.

Perhaps twenty yards, give or take, was a scarecrow.

This was the mangy, hanging by mere threads of hay and cloth that had been there for as long as she.

No.

This one was larger than the average size of a man, and it was covered completely in black threads, a hood covering the head as it slumped forward while the rest of the body assumed the standard outstretched-arm position on the wooden post. It looked eerie; even the hands looked realistic. The crows that normally perched on the past pitiful scarecrow would not even go near the thing, being contempt with pecking and cawing from the ground quite a few feet away.

Rey had to blink a couple times in thought. Surely, she would have known when Plutt brought it here; if anything, he would have had her put it up herself.

Tentatively, she approached the newest addition to the property, curious to see the details and maybe even a face to the thing. Her heartrate sped up just the slightest and her breathing slowed, something in the back of her mind was telling her to leave it alone and go back to the house.

She was closer now, perhaps six feet away.

A crow flew right in front of her faces, inches from making contact and cawing as annoying possible.

Rey nearly jumped out of her skin, shouting out in alarm, stumbling backwards.

“GIRL!” Plutt roared from the barn. “GET WORKIN’ OR YOU CAN STARVE TONIGHT!”

His threat was real, she had lost track of how many times she had gone without food. It was both a method of payment and punishment to Rey and it was enough to jolt her from her stupor.

Giving a cautious glance back at the scarecrow that still rested in its diligent position upon the post, she shook her head at herself. Plutt probably stole it from someone on one of his latest trips even though the reasoning for the unnecessary theft escaped her. He stopped bothering with trying to revive the cornfield a few years ago, but perhaps he was going to give it another shot next season.

At that, Rey did not spare it another glance and scurried back to the barn to begin the days work.

If she had been the type to pay attention to the most insignificant details in things such as field décor, she might have noticed that the head was now propped up ever-so slightly.

* * *

The sun had gone down an hour ago and Rey was more than happy to finally be back inside of the house. After working out in the scrapyard all day, scavenging for parts, she swore that she was being watched and assumed it was the creep under Plutt’s employment, but continued to ignore him.

The day had ended quick as a wicked thunderstorm was approaching from the horizon just as the sun disappeared, which was odd as the weather stations hadn’t once mentioned any rain and there was rarely any this time of year.

She was quick to take a brisk shower before preparing dinner for Plutt and the two other men: plates full of potatoes and roast beef. Food she would only be lucky to have if there were leftovers or if any of them were already intoxicated enough to even acknowledge food.

Dressed in a pair of baggy green plaid sweatpants, a dark grey t-shirt that was a couple sizes too big for her and of course her undergarments, Rey shuffled out through the kitchen and into the adjoining barn to bring the hot plates to their destination.

The three men were seated on creaky chairs and a box crate, huddles around a television and animatedly shouting at whatever football game was on right now. Empty crushed up cans already being discarded around them, something she would have to clean up tomorrow. Rey was thankful that Plutt had purchased a used refrigerator to keep out in the barn to store their beer and she no longer had to worry about no one barging into the house with their dirty boots or being hollered at to bring out more beer every ten to fifteen minutes.

Rey handed a plate to Teedo, who took it without even so much as a glance back at her. Then handed the second to the creep, who was quick to land a quick smack to her ass as she walked over to Plutt. She looked back at him with a snarl while he winked and gave her a knowing smile that caused her stomach to churn in disgust.

“Heard you just turned eighteen last month darlin’.” He taunted, making a quick kissing gesture at her.

Rey pretended not to hear him over the clap of thunder and pouring rain just outside the wooden walls. Yes, she would most definitely need to be on her guard while his presence was around from now on.

Just as she was lowering the plate into Plutt’s lap, Rey just so happened to be looking out in the direction of the open barn doors.

A flash of lightning revealing a silhouette of a man standing just outside, in the pouring rain.

A clap of thunder.

Another flash and the figure seized to exist as more thunder rolled through.

The very second, she had seen the man a fearful gasp escaped from her lips and she lost her grip on the plate. Luckily for her, it was a short tumble from her hand to his lap. Unluckily for Rey, some of the food fell off and landed on the ground.

By the time the second flash had come and gone, and before Rey had time to register a quizzical thought over it, Plutt backhanded her across the face.

“You wasted my food!” He roared at her, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and yanking her down to be face-to-face with him. “You had better pray that there is more where that came from or you can forget about food for the next two days!”

At that, he shoved the plate into her gut and knocked the breath out of her then pushed her away and back into the direction of the door connecting to the kitchen.

“If you’re sorry enough when you come back with my food, I might let you eat the scraps off the ground.” He growled.

“That half-witted girl is a waste of space.” Plutt continued with a grunt to whoever was listening. “Was supposed to patch the roof and there’s two leaks somewhere in here.”

Rey blinked back her tears as she pushed through the door into the house.

She would not have the leftovers for her dinner tonight.

* * *

A little while after, Rey was back in the kitchen, ignoring the sting still on her cheek, and the tenderness of her belly; the phenomenon she thought to have seen earlier – gone.

Despite her place in the world, she still had the dignity to refuse Plutt’s _generous_ offer to get down on her knees and eat the wasted food off the ground.

All of it temporarily forgotten, her focus primarily on an episode of Looney Tunes that was currently playing on her tiny television on the edge of the kitchen counter, as she bit into a piece of toast while plating a couple pieces of fried, canned spam and scrambled eggs.

Thunder continued to bring havoc outside, and Rey had to crank up the volume a couple times now. Which was fine because now she could tune out most of the thunder and the drunken hoots and hollers from the gluttons sitting in the garage.

She would not go back out there to collect their plates, not unless she was called for or if they were to pass out before she could make her way upstairs for the night; she always preferred to make sure they were far gone into the dreamscape before she would dare to do it herself, Rey always kept a sharp knife under her pillow in case of any unwanted visitors.

The more Plutt’s unknown employee made advances towards her, the more she was sure to sharpen it just a little extra before sleep.

Rey was halfway through clearing her plate, mouth stuffed full of a little bit of each food item, when the television began to go on the fritz.

Out in the barn, she could hear the men shouting much louder than before but she ignored them as she got up from her seated position to bang her hand on the television to get it to work properly again. The sounds of static only increased and the screen now filled of the tiniest of black and white dots; her cartoons were gone. Rey continued to bang on the top and attempted to adjust the antenna.

The static noises faded and while the screen remained the same, an old-timey song was coming through as the sound instead of the voices of her favorite cartoon characters. Something that sounded like it was from the thirties or forties.

_"Boo! I'm the Boogie Man  
The terrible, horrible Boogie Man  
I come in the middle of the night and frighten, bad little girls like you._

_Beware! Better have a care  
I'm going to follow you everywhere  
I crawl through the ceiling and walls and fall on, bad little girls like you._

_I'll torture you and hunt you  
I've got you where I want you  
A victim of my dark and dirty plot  
And at the slightest whim  
I'll tear you limb from limb  
In other words I'll put you on the spot_

_Boo! I'm the Boogie Man  
The terrible, horrible Boogie Man  
I come in the middle of the night and frighten, bad little girls like you!"_

The shouting outside continued, and now there was very apparent sounds of things crashing and breaking.

It was another drunken fight over another stupid football game again and Rey was in no mood to have to clean up after their scuffle tonight or in the morning.

Seizing the distortedly colored steel bat from its resting position in the corner, she threw open the kitchen door and marched out into the barn. It was only when they would be this far-gone into their testosterone-fueled, drunken state of dick measuring squabbling that Rey would be confident enough to threaten them with violence. They would never remember the next day anyway.

Now she stood in the middle of the barn, the seats turned over and the television laid face down on the ground, presumably broken since there was not any kind of noise now. Nothing but the weather outside and the water leaking onto whatever metal surface they could land on from the roof.

Without the light from the television, the barn was scarcely lit thanks to the help of an electric lantern in the far-left corner behind her.

Rey furrowed her brows in suspicion.

‘ _Did they drag each other out into the storm?_ ’ She wondered.

Just ahead of her, besides the parked tow truck was an abandoned boot. Rather than go back inside to try and get some peace for herself, Rey let curiosity get the best of her.

She made her way around the front of the truck, and instinctively her free hand clasped itself over her mouth to cover her ear-splitting scream of pure horror.

There on the wall to the right of the truck, was Plutt propped up in a seated position against it…impaled with steel rods.

One in each eye, and two into his obscenely bulky stomach. His mouth was wide open, but it was not by his own doing.

It looked as if someone had forced his lower jaw to completely detach itself, not even to dangle properly because it was held up in a sickening way from his extra chins.

The tongue ripped out.

And there was blood…so much blood, oozing out of any opening it could possibly flow from.

_‘No, no, no, no, no!’_ Rey panicked, not sure where her feet guided her until she connected with the grill of the tow truck, her hand steading her on its hood.

She grimaced at the wet contact and was quick to assume it was the rainwater from one of the leaks. A few more droplets landed on the back of her hand.

Something was off.

The water was not the cool temperature as it should. No, this felt lukewarm.

The tiny hairs on the back of her neck were standing on edge when she looked to see that her hand was not in a little pool of rainwater.

It was dark, it looked brown almost due to the poor lighting but there was no mistaking the scent now hitting her nostrils.

**_Blood._ **

It was nearly agonizing how long it seemed to take Rey to direct her attention above her.

Up there, high up in the rafters was the nameless man who also worked for Plutt; swaying ever-so-slightly from what looked like the chain from the tow truck, dangling from its hook between his shoulder blades. His arms were missing, and neck twisted in ways she could never have imagined could be possible.

This time, Rey could not quiet her scream.

But this was not the end to her night of horror.

“…R-Rey…” A weak, gasping voice called out.

Her head whipped in the direction of it to see it was Teedo outstretching his hand towards her.

Rey could only see the upper half of his body as the lower half was shrouded by the darkness of the stormy night as he weakly crawled into the entrance of the barn.

“H-help…!” He wheezed, one eye clenched shut because most of his face was covered in blood. His blood or another person’s, there was no way to be quite sure from where she stood in shock at the pitiful display before her.

There was not but a few seconds that had passed when Teedo turned his head to look at something behind him that Rey was not able to see.

Instantaneously, his hands clung to the frame of the entrance and whipped his head back to her. “I don’t want to die!” His face twisted in pure despair as he sobbed.

Rey moved, her hand instinctively reaching out to him now as the groans of old lumbar ready to break from the force between Teedo clutching on for dear life and some unknown force pulling dragging him back; it was not a struggled that had last more than a few heartbeats.

Teedo was dragged out of sight with nothing but the sounds of his screams in terror drowning out into the stormy downpour.

She did not know how, and she certainly did not know why but Rey raised her bat in defense as she hurried out the front entrance to give chase to Teedo and whatever grabbed him. The man had been around longer than she had been on the property. He was far from a nice person, but he never went out of his way to be cruel to either like Plutt of his other goonies had. Her conscious took control over the fear to attempt at a rescue.

Rey did not make it far outside of the barn.

Immediately her clothes were soaked through and hair flattened to her skull, blinking through the downpour. She held the bat out in front of her defensively as she moved around in a circle, searching for any evidence for the direction he went.

Her obscured view happened to be looking out in the direction of the corn field as a broad burst of lightning brightened up the sky for far longer than she wished she had not needed.

Out there in that brief bit of life she could see the outline of a large man ripping apart a smaller sized man that was Teedo.

Her feet would not move her as they sank an inch into the mud, her body completely frozen in absolute fear while her mind screamed at her to get back inside before it saw her.

But it was too late.

Another flash came.

The figure’s head whipped right in her direction as it held each half of Teedo’s body in its hands.

Fight or flight finally kicked in for the first time that evening and Rey bolted back into the barn, leaping over the seats and television to the door.

Rey did not make it close enough to it as she slammed into wet, solid wall. Of course, it was not a wall her mind had been quick to register.

Looking up at look directly at the monster…was the face of a human man.

His face seemed almost pale; the skin was far from flawless as scant moles marked it. A long, faint red scar stretched across his face from below the right side of the jaw and up across his face just between the thick, dark eyebrows, a stout set of lips underneath a lengthy nose. Strands of raven-black hair clinging to his forehead and the sides of the face.

It was not the way he was looking down at her with a wicked grin that told her he was not human.

It was his eyes.

They were completely black and void of any other color but within those depths screamed hunger.

“P-please don’t hurt me.” Rey whimpered.

His grin grew and an arm wrapped around her lower back, trapping her against him. The fortified grip he had allowed for no resistance. A gloved hand reaching up to grip her chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing Rey to continue to gaze up at him.

“Sweet little bird,” He spoke, a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine. “I wonder if you will taste as delightful as you look.”

He left her no room to respond as he dipped his head down and pressed his lips hard against hers.

Rey’s eyes widened in surprise. There were so many conflicting thoughts and emotions racing throughout her that her heart was struggling to keep pace with it all. She could not sort through them just as she could not stop the invasive tongue that forced its way into her mouth.

His tongue roved all around her mouth, tasting her as he wanted while her mind struggled to reset.

It was not much longer before it had.

Rey bit down on his tongue, _hard_.

The man hollered in surprise, releasing his hold of her and Rey took that window of opportunity to swing the steel bat she had managed to continue to cling to, up to his head.

It did not connect.

His hand swiftly intercepted it, and in a blink, he had crushed the part within his grasp like it was nothing more than a sheet of aluminum foil.

Rey’s eyes made quick work to access the rest of him and dread seeped in.

This man…he was the scarecrow that she had seen out in the fields earlier that day.

‘ _No! I would have known!’_ Her thoughts screamed in denial.

He tsked at her, head cocked just slightly, and grin returned. “Oh, little bird…what fun we’re going to have together.”

She released a shaky breath, unsure of what was about to happen next.

“Go on,” He winked at her and jerked his head in the direction behind him. “ _Run_.”

Rey did not need to be told twice, she had let go of the bat and bolted into the house.

There was no point in running out into the storm, she would not be able to see where to run to. The keys to the tow were probably still in the pockets of Plutt’s corpse, and she was not going to panic search for the spare set of keys she was not even sure he still had. Instead she bounded up the stairs into the musty room of Plutt’s in search of one of his shotguns. Rey _knew_ they had to be in there.

Somewhere downstairs were whistles calling out in search for her.

“Where did my little bird fly off to?” He wondered aloud, feigning innocence.

A heavy footstep on the bottom step, followed by another and another as he was taking his sweet time going up the staircase.

“To the bedroom?” He inquired. “I think you’re moving a little fast since we’ve just met but as my little bird wishes.” The man was mocking her, Rey seethed as she struggled with her shaky hands to load a sawed-off shotgun she had found between the bedframe and mattress.

Despite the overwhelming fear she felt, she stood her ground and aimed the shotgun at the open doorway, waiting as she listened to his patient footfalls.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

The painstakingly echoes of his steps now that he was on the second floor and walked towards her location.

_Thud._

_Thud._

The last one was just before the entry, her finger ready on the trigger to fire for his next step.

But that next step did not come.

There was an amused chuckle…behind her.

Rey whipped around and pulled the trigger just as she registered that he was on the opposite side of the room as her. He dodged the blast that was inhumanly possible.

She fired again to be met with the same result, and immediately cursed herself for not grabbing more shells.

It was a childish move, but Rey threw the weapon in his direction and allowed the split-second distraction for her to scamper out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

There was a heartbeat, perhaps two.

The door was in splinters and he was on her instantly.

In steady movement, his hand grasped her just under her jaw and pushed her across the hall and into her room. He didn’t break eye contact with her as he continued their pace as he used his boot to kick the door shut behind them and didn’t stop until they were standing in the center of her cramped little room, just besides the petite mattress on the floor.

He had pushed her through her bedroom door with ease and Rey had always kept her bedroom door locked during the day, no matter what.

The bastard had planned it, taking his time to plan out his moves while she scurried around Plutt’s room searching for a gun; purposely toying with her fear.

A skilled predator playing with its food.

His hand remained in its place as he lowered his head to nibble and suck at the area where her neck and shoulder connected, and Rey gasped as she felt an unfamiliar shiver ripple down her spine. She had never been touched like this in her life, in fact she could not recall any pleasant physical contact; it was always violent. There were times she would watch a movie or show where the actors would get physical, and Rey would sometimes wonder what it might feel like to be touched in that way.

But not like this, not in the hands of this killer.

Her hands struggled to successfully shove him away by pushing against his shoulders, but it was as if he were made of stone and nothing so much as a centimeter of him was affected by her defiance. Despite this, Rey continued.

A moment had passed, and he raised his head back up to stare down at her, standing at a good foot and a half taller than her. “I wouldn’t move around so much little bird,” He warned. “It only excites me more.”

At that, he flashed a dangerous smile revealing both rows of teeth were all sharpened menacingly, begging to impale and shred flesh.

Rey was afraid to breathe, rooted to the ground and did not dare to move her body, not even when his hand had slipped away from its position underneath her jaw to instead move the drying hairs away from her face.. “What the hell are you?” She whispered faintly.

His head cocked slightly to its side in thought.

“Whether we came from the cosmos, sacrificial rituals, or both doesn’t matter to me. My kind have walked on this planet for nearly as long as you humans have. We are called by many names among the different lands. Boogey-man, devil, ghoul, vampire and many more if I were to speak in a different tongue than yours.” At that, he flashed his long tongue over his teeth to emphasize. “But these past few centuries I have preferred to call myself Kylo Ren.”

His hand caressed the side of her face in his hand, as if he were a lover but to Rey it felt more like a snake coiled up, preparing to strike and devour.

“The question should be, what am I going to do with you?” Kylo hummed in thought.

Her heart hammered at her chest, and she was sure he had sensed it as well by the corner of his mouth twitching. There were no pupils for Rey to keep track where exactly he was looking but she felt his gaze right in her chest, zeroing in on which organ to feed on first.

Tears brimmed, “You’re going to kill me.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Rey had seen what he was capable of with Plutt and the others downstairs. It was a fool’s wish to believe she would be able to walk away from this with her life.

“You look and smell absolutely delectable.” Was his only response.

She heaved, and there was no stopping the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Kylo’s features feigned pity and nestled Rey into his chest, patting the back of her head in attempt to soothe the tears already rolling down her face. “Do not cry my little bird, I can be gentle.”

Rey lifted her head to look back up at him suspiciously at his words. Confused at first as his facial features screamed hunger, but it was not until she could finally feel something considerably massive push against her belly and then it clicked.

“-No!” Rey cried out.

This time she was quicker than his steel grip and slipped out of his grasp, stepping to the side to reach down at the medium-sized lamp on the ground beside her bed, gripping just below the lightbulb and whacked him across his jaw.

She almost felt bad from hearing metal collide with bone, _almost_.

A beat passed, she made to run around Kylo, but his arm quickly caught her upper arm and hurled Rey into the nearby wall. Before she could try to recover from the wind being knocked out of her, he was on her.

She could only stare up at him in dismay as the dent on the lower right side of his face began to _repair_ itself; soft sounds of splintered bones pulling themselves back together, the jaw reconstructing itself back into its natural setting.

While her face could only read horror, Kylo’s face screamed wickedness with a smirk to match it.

“Have it your way bird, I prefer it rough.” He grabbed onto her shirt and pants and ripped them away from her body, a wet ‘ _splat_ ’ sound made as they landed somewhere behind him. Her bra and panties did not stay on long either.

When Rey made the movement to cover her small chest, he made quick work to gather her up by her wrists and pin them above her head with an unforgiving grip of his large hand. The abrupt loss of her wet clothes, plus the night air caused her nipples to harden.

Kylo’s mouth descended upon her right one as his free hand made its way down her side, tracing the curve of her hip until his fingers caressed her tiny numb down below. The sudden sensation made Rey jerk in response, immediately trying to close her legs only to have them pushed apart by placing his leg up against her left leg, propping it into the air with only the support of his knee.

His fingers continued their assault on her clitoris as he moved his mouth licked and sucked its way from her nipple to her earlobe, nibbling and breathing heavily in her.

Rey cried out as her body shivered at the response her body was giving to his movements, shuddering, and dripping against the growing warmth in the pit of her belly. She had touched herself before, but her body had never responded to her in the way it was now.

Her muscles tightened; she was gaining on the edge.

“Yes,” Kylo mumbled into her ear. “Be a good little bird and _cum for me!_ ”

With that, Rey went over the edge and moaned aloud, arching into him.

There was no time for her to recuperate, Kylo had immediately inserted two of his lengthy fingers into her and Rey screamed out from the sudden intrusion. She had never gone that far but once when experimenting with herself. It had hurt then, and that had just been with her smaller digits.

Kylo shushed her, kissing, and caressing the side of her face to calm her down, not moving his fingers any further.

“Oh, sweet girl,” He cooed, but the thrill in his voice was apparent.

Rey could only sniffle and nod her head in response. Praying that this news would deter him from going any further, but she knew that is not how this night was going to go and at that thought; she felt his grin against her skin.

Instantaneously, she felt her back against the wood to now laying on the lumpy mattress on the ground. Kylo had released her wrists but kept her pinned down by resting on her lower half as he began to strip off his own damp clothing.

She lost it.

Rey’s hands went between clawing at his arms, pounding on his thighs, and pushing at his knees in attempt to crawl away but he remained unaffected by all of this and she went nowhere.

Somehow during her struggle against Kylo, he had repositioned himself to where her legs were laid up upon his legs as he kneeled before her, completely naked.

From the way that Kylo looked between his pale skin, ripped physic, and the way he perched above her – he could easily be mistaken for one of the renaissance statues she had seen in pictures. He was an exceptionally large man, and in his hand, he palmed at something that pointed out from him. It was angry with dark veins, twitching in excitement and a droplet of liquid peeking through its tip.

Rey’s eyes widened as she looked at it with unease, her shaky breath and a noise of panic escaping her lips. He was going to impale her with it, split her in two. It would be impossible to fit. There was no way.

As if reading her, Kylo’s grin only widened further.

“Are you scared little bird?” He asked.

Rey nodded stiffly.

Kylo gave a dark chuckle, followed by a “As you should be.”

Without further warning, he gripped her by each side of her hips, raised her slightly and sheathed his cock completely into her in a single, cruel stroke.

Rey screamed, and cried out from the unimaginable pain that had ripped through her body as well as for the loss of her innocence. Her walls were pulsating around him, adjusting to the member within. A blessing she could count was that he had given her an orgasm beforehand and it was enough lubricant or else he might have truly ripped her apart from the inside.

Another blessing was that Kylo had remained entirely still as her muscles were adapting to the sheer size of him.

She wondered why after a few minutes he had not moved but as Rey peered up to look, she wished she had not.

Kylo had her pinned by his gaze alone more so than the hands that still held their firm grasp. His nostrils flared as he took in slow, deep breaths – as if holding himself back from his own lethal, primal desire.

Ever so slowly, he bent down to press his big lips on her neck. “Do not fight me further or make any sudden movements or else I will not be able to stop myself.” His warning growl low, and deadly.

Rey had no room to doubt his words as the feeling of his _very_ sharp teeth scrap over her skin was enough for her to know he was serious.

Mental flashes of memory from the barn caused a quick shudder of fright before she could stop herself.

Her subtly movement triggered Kylo.

One hand remained its grip on her hip, and the other moved its way up to grab a fistful of her hair at the base of her skull as he began to fuck her at an unforgiving pace.

At first, the pain felt as sharp just as the initial one but the more his cock moved in and out of her, the more she began to feel _more._

Rey was quick to becoming lost in the pleasures he was giving her. The pain was still there, but with each stroke it blinded in with glorious sensations. Her muscles were tightening around him, squeezing him in all the right places. She cried out again, this time in a plead to never wanting that exquisite pain to subside.

“Fuck, you’re so tight!” Kylo groaned, releasing his grip on her hair as he sat back up and shifted her that now the lower half of her body rested in his lap.

His hands were on her upper thighs in a bruising hold, continuously pounding into Rey so hard that she could feel her breasts bouncing from the force of it all. The slight change in position caused his cock to penetrate further within than she could have imagined.

Kylo’s cock was hitting a spot within her that felt so right and was quickly becoming a dripping mess as she felt liquid seep from her and down into her ass.

He growled in appreciation. “That’s right little bird, keep coming on my cock.”

All Rey could do was moan and tremble in pleasure beneath him as another wave of orgasm crashed through her. God, she never wanting this to end.

Then, without removing himself he had managed to flip her over to now having her face-down in the mattress, on her knees spread out and ass high in the air.

Kylo palmed her ass before giving it a firm smack, the mattress hiding her cries as he kept smacking each of her ass cheeks every so many pumps. She did not understand how or why, but the sensations were making her cum even more. Rey could feel the sharp stings and was sure there would be bruising there just like all the rest of the areas of her body that he seemed to have touched, marking her of his presence.

As he continued to thrust within her cunt, his thumb rubbed right around the rim of her asshole, lubricating it with her cum drippings.

Panic squeezed at her chest and Rey moved her hips in defiance with a muffled protest directed at him but Kylo held her firm.

“Shh, shh, shhh.” He soothed her, continuing his movements. “We’ll play with this another time.”

His promise seemed to be only half-hearted as his thumb inserted itself into her ass, the rest of his hand holding onto her cheek. He kept it this way as she could feel her ass move against his aggressive pumping, his ball sack slapping against her clit.

It was all so much, _too much_.

“Feel my cock inside you.” Kylo groaned as he snatched her arm up so that she palm was pressed against her lower belly and he was right, Rey could feel his cock moving within her. She shuddered in response, her muffled moans in the mattress grew louder.

Just as she was feeling herself nearing her end, Kylo’s pace was becoming sloppier as he jerked his hips.

Rey was immersed in her lewd bliss to understand just what Kylo had grunted but she did not particularly care in that moment as she cried out into the mattress, Kylo’s name on her lips as her climax crashed. Far more powerful than the previous ones she had experienced that night.

She was disoriented, semi-aware that Kylo was reaching his orgasm.

In a swift move, he had snatched her up to the point her back was firmly pressed against him. Kylo gave a particularly aggressive thrust up into her and sunk his razor-sharp teeth into her dampened flesh where between the lines what was shoulder and what was neck blurred together. Rey’s screams were incomprehensible from the sheer pain from his mauling.

Kylo roared into her skin as she could finally feel him climax, his powerful cock pulsating as ropes of cum painted everywhere it could reach within her.

After coming down from his orgasmic high, he rolled them down onto the small mattress together, wrapping both arms securely around Rey, keeping her molded against him. Kylo licked and sucked at her fresh wound as reality came crashing down on her.

Rey cried, but this time in regret and sorrow.

Oh God, what had she done?

Kylo merely shushed her as a hand fondled her breast, his tongue and lips continuing their assault on her; it was all she could do not to sob out loud as she listened to the wet sounds on the throbbing wound.

“No more tears little bird.” He cooed. “After thousands of years I have decided that you are simply too delicious and entertaining to let go to waste as a mere snack.” The hand fondling her breast now glided over her skin until his hand wrapped around her neck, the tips of his fingers strong enough to turn her up to face him and Rey’s stomach flipped at the sight of her blood staining his lips and chin, dripping off one of his canines.

He continued, “I have chosen you to be my mate.” Rey’s heart plummeted, face crumpling in on itself. “You will live and never age, you will never be apart from me.”

“You are forever _mine._ ”

* * *

Somewhere far from where the two of them lay, a wondering critter lifted its head in the direction of the echoes of a piercing wail.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the inspiration for this fic from a piece of fanart I saw on tumblr a week ago, of Kylo Ren as a scarecrow and the ideas came flooding in. If I can find the piece and the artist again, I will add it here! 
> 
> If you're a follower waiting for that last chapter of Ouija, it's coming! I recently lost my job and between Covid/U.S Presidential Election hoo-ha, no one seems to be hiring for my field or anything related within reasonable driving distance plus some...so it looks like I'm going to be having some free time on my hands.
> 
> Thank you for reading, your kudos and comments are so very much appreciated that I always get excited when I see the email notifications pop up on my phone <3


End file.
